My Clonedolences
by The Jam Man
Summary: A fiery young man insists on mentoring Lucina in preparation for the upcoming Super Smash Bros. Tournament, though it's mostly so she won't end up like he did. One-Shot


**AN: A random one-shot I got the idea for on a whim. I just wrote it for fun, it's not really meant to be taken very seriously. Regardless, enjoy.**

Lucina could feel the sweat race down her neck, fought sorely against the ache in her muscles. She did not falter, she could not, not with his eyes upon her. She raced forward, and, with a mighty swing of Falchion, struck her target deftly, causing it to blast into the sky and disappear with a conspicuous spark in the distance. She'd done it. The girl sunk to her knees, clasped a hand over her chest as she caught her breath. Only to hear him, the owner of the scrutinizing eyes, offer her a hearty, "Aaaaaaaand, you lost."

She whipped her head towards him, shock contorting her features. "E-excuse me?" She sputtered, managing to pick herself up and meet his eyes.

"Simple. You just stood there after that f-smash. So you lost." He explained, holding up a matter-of-fact finger. "He" was a young noble of Pherae called Roy, who was notorious for his heroic exploits as he was for being kicked out of the Super Smash Brothers Inter-dimensional Fighting Tournament. Which was, simply put, sad. Though, the world was keen on never letting it go, and Lucina, ever since she'd come to the Tournament, had caught whispers in the waning hours of late night. Whispers that she was a "Clone" and "The New Roy". She hadn't understood fully what they'd meant, but, she figured she was coming to.

"How so? That…..erm…..f-smash surely would have felled my foe, as it did the sandbag, in an actual battle." Lucina pointed out, still utterly confused by the odd phrases Roy would use to describe combat. She could not tell if he'd picked this up from his home world or from his time in the tournament, though the latter seemed far more likely. "Not if they shielded. Then you'd be KO'd for sure." Roy explained sagely, pure wisdom emanating from his all-powerful form. Lucina, holding back a groan, muttered an apology. "You can't stop fighting till you've tasted the sweetness of the results screen! If you do, your win rate's finished." He declared, and the girl could not even pretend to comprehend what he'd just said. This Tournament was getting weirder by the minute.

After hearing the rumors at night, Lucina'd discovered that a hero the Outrealms sang fondly of, Roy, the Young Lion of Pherae, had competed in the Smash Brothers tournament years ago. This had, apparently, been the most riveting and intense year of competition ever seen from the tournament. All out war, sold-out venues, people shouting nonsensical phrases such as "WOMBO COMBO" at the top of their lungs. It'd been dubbed the Melee tournament, and people hailed it as the greatest of the Super Smash Brothers Tournaments to ever exist. And so had Roy, as it'd been the only one he'd had the honor of competing in. She found out that he'd still hang about the glorious Smash Mansion when the new tournaments started, partly to mentor newcomers, though primarily to bribe Master Hand into allowing him to compete again. And, when she'd had the honor of meeting said hero, he'd been quick to spout increasingly odd slang terms such as, "F-tilt, Wave-dash, and Shield-grab." Lucina wondered if everyone in this Melee tournament had been some form of crazy. Regardless of how he phrased his words, Roy still had an impeccable knowledge of trans-dimensional combat, and with this, he was quick to offer to tutor Lucina. Which was strenuous, to say the least. They trained for hours without end, and Lucina'd began to doubt this tournament being worth all of the effort, especially considering her winning in itself was a long-shot, given the FRIGGEN' HERO KING was competing as well. So, she wondered why he insisted.

"I will NOT let another clone of Marth get cut!" Came his answer, his cheeks blistering passionately. "You're not going to suffer the same fate as me: cut, replaced with a buff guy, name stolen by a Koopaling. Instead, I'll train you so well, YOU'LL RULE THE TIER LIST! And you'll be so grand-spanking OP, you'll never be cut." Roy went on to explain, though the explanation only made things more confusing. Lucina wondered why she'd asked in the first place. Though, a small part of her figured this was his way of saying he was looking out for her, and for that, at least, she was grateful.


End file.
